Behavioral and electrophysiological research is being conducted using pitch, loudness, and temporal patterns made up of three temporally space tone bursts, and involving two different frequencies, intensities, or on-time durations, respectively. Different responses (correct, acoustic reversal, and non-reversal error) and response modes are being investigated. Averaged evoked potentials to the same loudness pattern are significantly different when associated with a correct, reversed or non-reversal error response. Prestimulus EEG activity also differs in amplitude and frequency and, thus, "predicts" the response. Normative data was established for development of pitch pattern perception/response in children. Dyslexic children perform far below age level, only slightly better than chance, similar to results in split-brain patients. Pitch patterns with contralateral and ipsilateral competing music or discourse were investigated in normal adults and in patients with right and left hemisphere lesions. There was a significant difference between normals and patients for all conditions, but little ear effect or condition effect within a subject group. Varying response modes (hummed, verbal, manual) strongly affect the phenomenon of acoustic reversals in monaural pitch patterns and in pitch patterns with tone bursts alternating randomly between ears.